


just read

by kimlipssi



Series: #StopLipsoulAngst2020 [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Sex, Pregnancy, baby yerim...., family oec, i love them, jinsoul being the best, soft, time skip into future, uhhh.... what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimlipssi/pseuds/kimlipssi
Summary: a collection lipsoul of one-shots and fics in modern-day setting. these stories will all take place in the same au jumping in and out of the different stages of their relationship. Some tropes to be expected, but fluff is guaranteed. You can trust me, I will never let anything bad happen to these babies.Jungeun & Jinsoul gear up for the birth of their first child.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: #StopLipsoulAngst2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586641
Comments: 53
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jinsoul has black hair, and Jungeun has brown. That will be all.
> 
> Ps: Yes, part 3 hasn't been finished, and Yes this is a huge time-skip. I never said this series would be chronological.

-

On October 26th \- Jungeun realizes her period is late.

On November 3rd \- The kit shows two pink lines instead of one.

Also on November 3rd \- Jinsoul and Jungeun are told by Dr. Jo that they should expect their child to be born by June next year.

On November 4th – Jinsoul obsessively sorts Jungeun’s various antenatal vitamins and supplements into their different containers, marking and labeling them by time and date, down to the milligram. She also clears out the cabinets and removes every trace of caffeine and alcohol from their home.

On November 15th – Jinsoul starts coming back home early, to make sure Jungeun’s appetite-loss and fatigue aren’t preventing her from keeping up with her meals and vitamins.

By November 26th \- Jinsoul has lost count of how many times she’s held her wife’s brown hair back from the rim of the toilet bowl. They're leaned against the bathroom wall when Jungeun cries a, _“I’m just so tired all the time,”_ into Jinsoul's arms. Jinsoul rubs reassuring circles on her wife’s back until she has to throw up again.

On December 1st \- Jinsoul buys some more house-plants, so Jungeun and the baby could “breathe fresher oxygen”.

On December 7th – Jungeun craves mangoes. Naturally, Jinsoul scours all of Seoul for hours in the dead of winter, choosing only the best, perfectly ripe, and organic kind. Because that’s exactly what her wife deserves.

On December 18th \- Jungeun makes a face at Jinsoul, _"Can you stop smelling? It’s all over the place”._ Jinsoul has no idea what to do, except to buy more air fresheners and change her brand of deodorant. It doesn’t really work but Jungeun appreciates the effort anyways.

On December 25th – They’re opening presents, huddled near the Christmas tree when Jinsoul sings to their child for the first time. Jungeun cries a little, because, _“You’re so stupid, you know she can’t hear us yet”._ Jinsoul shrugs, way too satisfied with herself. So Jungeun kisses her till she’s laying on the rug before climbing on top of her.

On December 31st \- Jungeun kisses Jinsoul’s cheek, with a look in her eyes that says _‘thank you, but you don’t have to’_ when she sees Jinsoul refusing the multitude of drinks that are offered to her at their friend’s New Year’s Eve party.

On January 6th \- Jinsoul forgets to dump her empty coffee cup. Jungeun finds it in the car and refuses to acknowledge her wife’s presence for the rest of the date.

On January 17th – Jungeun places her wife’s hands on the bump growing across her belly. Jinsoul gazes at her in return, and asks with infinite tenderness, “we made that?”. Jungeun rolls her eyes and fakes a scoff, “Yes. Yes we did.”, and kisses Jinsoul’s forehead.

On January 21st – Jinsoul is glad that Jungeun’s morning sickness has finally faded away.

On January 30th – Jungeun wakes up in the middle of the night from the first dream-induced orgasm of her whole life. Wet and bothered in all the wrong places, she hurriedly wakes Jinsoul to “deal” with the situation. Jinsoul doesn’t mind, she doesn’t mind at all.

On February 5th – They find out it’s a girl. Jinsoul punches a wall in excitement. Luckily, they’re already at a hospital.

On February 10th – Jungeun receives the first of many baby-themed gifts. A bunch of clothing sets from Jiwoo, all in obnoxious hues of pinks and purples. And a blue car seat from Sooyoung. When they make love that night, Jinsoul realizes two things about her wife: One, the size of her breasts, and two, the time it takes for her to cum, have noticeably increased and decreased respectively.

On the night of February 14th – She checks again, for good measure.

On February 17th – And again, because 3rd time’s the charm?

On February 24th \- Jinsoul notices Jungeun is glowing. Then watches her devour almost half of a strawberry flavored caked followed by exactly three and a half pieces of fried chicken, downing it all with mango juice. Yep, still glowing.

On March 8th – Jinsoul watches, bewildered, as Jungeun grieves the death of a ladybug she accidentally stepped on. “But what if he had a family?” she chokes out as Jinsoul takes her in her arms. Jinsoul can't help but wonder why her wife thought the ladybug was a boy as she attempts to console her.

On March 16th \- Jungeun is sure she’s officially lost her mind. _“I… want to eat…… lotus root”_. Jinsoul’s eyes nearly bug out and she chokes on her water. Recovering from the coughing fit that followed, she quickly leaves to buy some. _“If my pregnant wife wants to have lotus root for the first time in twenty-two years, then my pregnant wife have the best lotus root she's ever had in her whole life”_. Because that’s just what she deserves.

On March 23rd – It gets worse. Jungeun actually makes Jinsoul taste her ketchup laced caramel crunch and hot cheetos smoothie. Jinsoul whines as she washes her mouth, suddenly missing her wife’s ridiculous gongcha order in college.

On April 1st \- Jinsoul is woken up again in the middle of the night because Jungeun can’t sleep. She stays up with her, and they talk until Jungeun finally drifts off around 4.26am. Jinsoul’s alarm is set to ring at 6.30am.

“Jung Jinsoul, why don’t you just drop dead???” - Kim Jungeun, April 05th.

On April 13th \- Jungeun cries because she’s so sick of having to pee 27 times a day.

On April 21st – Jinsoul makes the mistake of confessing that she’d like it if Jungeun’s chest maintains its current fullness well after the delivery. Out of all the ways Jungeun could’ve reacted, an immediate and wordless punch aimed at her nose really wasn’t what she expected. But she probably deserved it though, Jinsoul ponders, holding a bag of frozen peas to her face.

On April 30th \- Jinsoul makes Jungeun cry. Because Jungeun is stretching to reach for the jar of peanut butter on the top shelf, and Jinsoul scolds her for it. Noticing the tears, she apologizes quickly but it’s too late. It takes Jinsoul an hour of cooing and muttering soft words of comfort into her hormonal wife’s ears for her to finally stop sobbing.

On May 7th\- Jinsoul makes Jungeun cry in the kitchen again. But this time it was because Jungeun couldn’t stop laughing when Jinsoul sternly commanded her belly to “cook faster”. The same words which she had spoken moments ago to the pizza baking in the oven.

On May 15th \- Jinsoul finally takes her parental leave.

On May 19th – Jinsoul drops the laundry to the floor, laughing. Because a heavily pregnant Jungeun is standing in the doorway of their bedroom, and the only part of her body visible to Jinsoul from the hallway is her stomach.

On May 26th \- Jungeun finds Jinsoul crying while packing her and their daughter’s things for the delivery. Jungeun takes Jinsoul's trembling hands and pulls her tense frame into a hug. Jinsoul chokes an, _“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to see me like this,”_ into her wife’s chest. _“It’s okay, we’re doing so much better this time. Just come to bed with me”._ Jungeun consoles, shaking some bad memories away.

On June 3rd – Jungeun’s contractions begin after sunset. Jinsoul steels herself for what’s to come, becoming her wife’s rock as she guides her to the car.

In the twilight hours between June 3rd and 4th – Jungeun is crouched on all fours on the hospital bed, bracing against the pain of her contractions, her knuckles as white as the bed handles she's clutching onto for dear life. Jinsoul holds Jungeun’s waist, firmly massaging her back and hips or anywhere that her laboring wife allows for or orders to. _“You’re doing so well baby, just a little mor-“_. A particularly painful contraction hits her and Jungeun screams with an intensity that shakes Jinsoul to her core. Jinsoul guides her to lay on her back again when Dr. Jo comes back for another check-up. “She’s ready,” and Jungeun’s already painful grip on Jinsoul’s hands tightens.

At dawn, June 4th – With little effort on her mother’s part, Yerim is born.

A little after dawn – Jinsoul learns that women can actually orgasm during childbirth. She’s fascinated, because Jungeun has worked so hard, she’s done so well, and it’s exactly what she deserves. Jinsoul couldn’t have been prouder.

In the morning – Once all the after-birth has been cleared, Jungeun nurses Yerim with ease. Jinsoul is sitting on a chair right by the bed, and staring at her wife in awe. Jinsoul takes Yerim delicately, and kisses Jungeun on the crown of her head. _“I’m so proud of you”._ She stifles a sob, and continues, _“You’ve had a long day, please rest. I got her”_. They silently and lovingly beam and each other and their daughter, because in that moment, when it’s just the three of them and no one else, neither of them have the words to articulate exactly how much they're in love with each other.

On June 5th – Dr. Jo congratulates them on Yerim’s health, and for their textbook, picture perfect pregnancy.

On June 6th – They bring Yerim home.

On June 13th – It’s Jinsoul’s 31st birthday. The couple’s first with Yerim, and they’ve never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone please tell if this comes under M or T?
> 
> also this fic is my baby.. it was originally angst for TaeNy but no way i'm pulling the rug under lipsoul nation's feet like that..
> 
>   
> Also, please do let know if you liked the update or any part in particular. going through the after effects of a breakup & other personal problems right now and i'm... sad. I could use the energy 😔  
>    
> As alwwys, thank you for reading ♥️
> 
> And don't forget!  
> #StopLipsoulAngst2020


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jungeun adjusts to life as a new parent, Jinsoul is somehow already an expert at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this was finished back in February and I meant to share this once I was done with part 3. But then again, a promise is a promise and I'm here to fulfil it.
> 
> So I'll just get outta your way then.

Jungeun can’t figure out if Jinsoul is a better wife or a better mother. Ever since they’ve brought Yerim home, Jinsoul has refused to let her lift a finger or do any task that isn’t directly related to herself or their newborn daughter. The only “job” that Jinsoul had assigned her was to focus on her rest and recovery. And Jinsoul was adamant on making sure of it by the way she had taken an extension on her parental leave from work, and then vacation time when that period expired, so she could take care of all the chores around their home.

“I just want you to rest and get back to your routine, I know you miss work.” Jinsoul would say as she’d push Jungeun back into a lying position on their bed for her nth nap of the day. Jungeun would want to protest, but then Jinsoul would start massaging her back or her legs and that all too familiar feeling of peace and tranquillity that Jinsoul’s touch had always given her would overcome her whole, and she’d have no choice but to yield to her wife’s gentle commands.

“But when do you plan on going back to work?” Jungeun would sigh against Jinsoul’s lips as she kissed her; a kiss Jinsoul would often break off too soon for Jungeun’s liking to go deal with another chore or check on Yerim because she thought she heard the infant make a sound.

Another thing Jinsoul is adamant about is not letting Jungeun be bothered by chores related to Yerim either, you know, the child she had given birth to around three months ago? Jungeun barely sees Yerim, which is ironic because she is her literal birthmother. To say that Jinsoul had stepped up and taken over the parental responsibilities would be a gross understatement. Jinsoul is everywhere, and doing such a good job at being a spouse and a parent that Jungeun is almost convinced she had somehow cloned herself.

Jinsoul gives Yerim her baths, Jinsoul changes her diapers, Jinsoul puts her to sleep in her crib. Jungeun is just glad her wife hasn’t figured out a way to breastfeed their daughter or else she wouldn’t see her at all. Even then, Jinsoul doesn’t give Jungeun the chance to burp their child before she whisks the infant away and instructs her to go back to her rest again. Jungeun begrudgingly does but this is exactly why she refused to bottle-feed Yerim in the first place.

Jungeun almost wants to report her wife as a kidnapper for keeping her literal baby from her. But she already knows exactly how Jinsoul would respond. First, Jinsoul would correct her that the term she should've used was “abduction” instead of “kidnapping”. Then she'd tell her that a case of that nature against a child’s own parent doesn’t exactly hold up in court no matter how well-intentioned it is. Followed by a, “Honey, I'm a lawyer. There's no way you're winning even if a judge decides to hear your case.”

“Is it weird that I’m the one who feels like the ‘other mother’ even though I carried Yerim?” Jungeun jokingly confessed to Jiwoo when they were out on one of their family picnics with their best-friends and Yerim’s godparents, the Ha family; who were a few months away from the birth of their own first-child, a child they would later on name Hyejoo. Yerim and Hyejoo would grow up to be best friends together, much like Jiwoo and Jungeun did themselves.

Jiwoo laughed in return, and punctuated it with a slap at Jungeun's arm, “I know you’re not complaining. Jinsoul is a great mother, you’re lucky to have her.” And lucky she was, Jungeun counted her blessings every day with Jinsoul. She looked back to where her wife was, some distance away from the picnic mat and closer to the pond, holding their daughter while crouching to be eye-level with the white duck Sooyoung had somehow caught and now holding up for Yerim to look at. Jungeun and Jiwoo laughed again, because their wives were clearly way more excited about the animal than Yerim could ever be, considering she was probably too young to realize that the thing in front of her was even a duck in the first place.

Jungeun wasn’t complaining, not even close. Because all Jinsoul was guilty of was loving her till she was herself again. Which was soon because Jungeun was up and ready to go back to working on her projects and at her studio in about the same time it took for her to convince Jinsoul to get back to her own office. It wasn’t that hard considering a lot of Jungeun’s work could be done from their apartment anyways.

“You must miss her around though?” Jiwoo asked, and she was both so right and so wrong. It had been almost two weeks since Jinsoul had finally re-joined her firm, coming back with bundles of gifts from her co-workers for their daughter and even more kisses for her family because Jinsoul refuses to lose the ‘no-I-missed-you-more’ competition to her.

Jungeun missed her, of course she did, but Jinsoul’s absence meant she finally had Yerim to herself and that she could bond with her the way she was supposed to. And Jungeun did have some catching up to do, considering the way Yerim would light up and squirm in her lap to be held by Jinsoul whenever she’d return home from work. Jungeun wasn’t sure if she was more jealous of her wife or her child by the way Jinsoul would take Yerim from her and nuzzle her little tummy.

She missed the moments she had with Jinsoul as new parents; which were mostly made up of both of them just peering over their child together with the same old question of, ‘We made that?’ on their minds as Yerim slept in her crib or looked around her new world with her big curious eyes - eyes that Jungeun swears she got from her and definitely not from Jinsoul. 

She also missed Jinsoul as a wife and a lover. There was only so much heart fluttering and swooning she could suppress till it spilled over and turned into desire. Desire for the woman who had given her so much bliss, so much love and security, and an angel in the form of their child. Jungeun doesn’t know where, but somewhere along the way her own previous social obliviousness had somehow transferred itself to Jinsoul, who was now way too preoccupied with taking care of “her two babies” to notice the hints of unmet sexual needs Jungeun was practically throwing at her.

Yerim is an angel, a stark contrast to Jinsoul who just _isn’t._ Because Jinsoul teases her relentlessly about things like how 'Yerim's determined to outgrow you', referring to how the newborn slept so much. Which is so unfair considering how Jinsoul isn’t that much taller than her in the first place?? And babies sleep a lot anyways???

Jungeun sighs contentedly as Yerim releases her. Other than a minor cold - which worried both new parents to no end - they had no trouble with Yerim’s appetite and health as of yet. Their Obgyn and paediatrician Dr. Jo credits it to the excellent care that was taken of Jungeun’s nutrition and vitamin intake during her first trimester and pre-natal stages. The credit, however, rightfully goes to Jinsoul of course, as Jungeun vividly remembers her wife almost force-feeding her through her nausea.

 _Ew_. Jungeun grimaces at the memory. Yerim, who’s now resting in her mother’s lap with her tiny feet touching said mother's stomach, lets out something that sounds like a little giggle. Jungeun eyes widen at the amusement flashing in Yerim’s, and she pulls her knees closer, effectively bringing the infant closer to her as well.

“Oh? You think me puking all over the place is funny?” She coos at her daughter, while pressing her thumbs into her tiny palms and tickling her tummy with her nose. Yerim giggles for real this time, it's her first and Jungeun feels so bad that her wife just missed it.

“Your mother will be so jealous~” Jungeun singsongs to her child proudly and nuzzles her again. She brings her close into a hug and Yerim relaxes her small body on Jungeun’s shoulder. She pats her back softly till she hears the tiny burp and brings her down to her lap again. Yerim moves her mouth and pouts in a way that reminds Jungeun so much of Jinsoul that her heart just melts even more. She decides not to mention the giggle to Jinsoul at all, she can just pretend that it’s the first time whenever Yerim does it in front of her wife when she gets back. Which should be soon…

And like clockwork, the sounds of the apartment’s keycode being punched in travels to her, along with other sounds of her wife entering and singing an “I’m home~” from the hallway.

“We’re here~”, Jungeun matches her pitch. Jinsoul enters the lounge to see her wife sitting on the couch with their daughter in her lap and the sight makes her giddy. She places today’s haul of gift bags from her co-workers on the floor next to the display and waddles over to her family on her tippy toes. With her arm stiffly held at her sides, her gait resembles more of a penguin than a human. Jungeun scoffs at her antics, and Jinsoul peers into the very depth of her soul through her eyes.

 _I love you_.

_I love you more._

Jinsoul beams at her, and asks in her exaggerated baby-voice, a voice that Jungeun had long since begun to find endearing instead of annoying.

“How is my baby doing today?”

Jungeun smiles, she can't help it from blooming across her features, “She’s doing very well, we’ve missed you.” She wants to emphasize that she missed Jinsoul more, but it’s okay because Jinsoul already knows. She holds up Yerim for Jinsoul to take, but surprisingly Jinsoul doesn’t.

“I meant you.” Jinsoul’s voice is back to being deep and soft again, the voice she uses whenever she tells Jungeun that she loves her, and it makes Jungeun's heart flutter. But the loving gaze Jinsoul directed at her turned into one from which the teasing glint shined through so clearly, like her wife had meant to rile her up. That made Jungeun blush in too many places than she’d like to admit considering their daughter is right there in her lap.

You’d think parenthood would impart more maturity to Jinsoul, which it did but it also brought out a side so cheesy and dorky that it's been unbearable since it started to manifest itself. There was a time when Jinsoul would always be on her best behaviour, but that time has long since gone by as Jinsoul’s actions only got noticeably more and more embarrassing as they progressed through each stage of their relationship together. Now that they’re married and have a baby together, Jinsoul has outright unleashed the dork which was once hidden well inside of her considering Jungeun isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. She wouldn’t even dream of it.

Jungeun inhales, blushing, “Jinsoul, I swear. Do you ever realize that you tease too much?” 

Jinsoul laughs at her, the hearty and loud way Jungeun loves, and lowers herself to her knees before her wife. She whispers an, “I know you like it,” against Jungeun’s lips as she kisses her softly.

Jungeun thinks it’s unfair that Jinsoul knows how right she is.

They stay like that for a while, foreheads pressed together and taking in each other’s presence and the comfort and warmth that comes with it. That’s when the only person who was feeling a bit left out of the affections made her dissatisfaction obvious with a small whine. Yerim squirms and huffs in Jungeun’s arms, clearly not liking how she wasn’t already in the arms of her actual other mother – ‘favorite mother’ according to Jinsoul herself, a statement that would without fail elicit another scoff from Jungeun whenever it was made.

“Ohh, I’m sorry!!”, Jinsoul coos excitedly at Yerim and Jungeun forces herself not to sob because she knows exactly what’s coming next, “Did my other baby miss me too???”

Jungeun holds her breath as Jinsoul leans down to kiss their daughter’s tiny forehead. With Jinsoul kneeling in front of her, bare of all pride and showing their family nothing but undying devotion and unconditional love, and with both of Jinsoul’s arms resting protectively on the couch on either side of her knees and their child; Jungeun would choose this moment, if she ever had to pick one and live in for the rest of her life.

“May I?” Jinsoul knows she doesn’t have to ask for permission to hold her own child, but she still does for the sake of Jungeun’s pride. Jinsoul stands back up and Yerim’s exchange from one parent’s arms to the other’s takes place smoothly, they’re experts at this point.

Jinsoul slowly takes her seat by Jungeun’s left. She holds Yerim close to her chest, with her head in the crook of her left elbow. Like always, Jinsoul makes sure to hold Yerim in a way so that the newborn still faces Jungeun. Yerim putters, satisfied, while settling into Jinsoul’s hold. Jungeun leans on her wife’s arm. Jinsoul catches her eyes and raises an eyebrow at her teasingly.

_Told you so._

_Oh, shut up._

“How's the studio going, love?” Jinsoul asks, and years of being together won't wither away how Jungeun still swoons at the pet-name. 

Jungeun had dropped by her studio-cum-store-cum-gallery earlier. A place she hadn’t been able to attend to personally since halfway through her second trimester. What was supposed to be a strictly business visit quickly turned into an exhibition of sorts where Yerim was the main attraction. Jungeun didn't manage to get much done in between her customers and neighboring shop owners dropping by to congratulate her for the birth of her first child. Also, she may or may not have held a little photoshoot of Yerim but she meant it as a surprise for her wife so we'll let Jungeun keep it a secret for now.

“It’s going well. Heejin has everything under control, she’s handling the studio and expanded our digital art department while I was away.” Jungeun says, snuggling into her wife’s side further, her eyes not moving from Yerim, who babbles.

“That’s nice, Heejin is a competent girl. Well, woman, I guess.” Jinsoul corrects herself, her eyes not moving from Jungeun, who just wants to hold her daughter again.

Jungeun hums in agreement. “She is. I also reviewed a few commissions she booked for me. I’m surprised the clients waited as long as they did for me to come back. They must really like my work.”

“Of course they do,” Jinsoul states proudly. “I’ve missed seeing you paint. I'll have someone over to set up your home-office before the weekend.” And Jungeun just swoons even more because Jinsoul is so thoughtful, so supportive, and so caring. Jungeun is convinced she must’ve liberated a country in a previous life, because there’s just no way she just happened to have karma good enough to end up marrying an absolute treasure like Jinsoul.

Yerim, who is now full and sleepy, kicks her legs a little. Jinsoul focuses her attention on their daughter and begins to rock her gently. The motions lull her a bit too much because she stretches her tiny limbs and her tiny mouth as wide as possible into the tiniest most adorable yawn anyone has ever seen. She resumes her babbling when she’s done.

“Awwwwww,” both mothers coo in unison.

As Yerim begins to show signs of dozing off, Jinsoul fails to suppress the cheesy demon inside of her and the urge to tease her wife that comes with it.

“Look at her, first she whines because she missed me. Now she’s whining because she’s sleepy. She’s just like you, Jungeunnie.”

Jungeun recoils from her position on Jinsoul’s arm, she gapes at her wife and her double pronged attack. It’s so unfair how quickly Jinsoul can go from sweet and loving to such a ruthless piece of ass, and that she looks so smug and satisfied while rocking Jungeun out from the zone of comfort and love he was previously so absorbed in.

“Soul..” Jungeun trails off, shock and betrayal evident on her features as she fails to think up a retort. As usual.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Jinsoul laughs and gestures towards her right shoulder, “Come back here,” Jungeun also thinks it’s unfair how her body is so readily obedient to her wife’s requests, because she quickly finds herself cuddled up against Jinsoul’s right side again. She exhales loudly, huffing, while wrapping Jinsoul's arms in both of her own. Jinsoul almost quips again that Yerim makes that exact same sound too but decides not to after considering how flustered her wife is. So, she places a kiss to the crown of her head instead.

“Have I told you how much I missed you today?” Jinsoul may be the best at getting a rise out of Jungeun, but she’s also the best at bringing her back down again too.

“Soul, I have twenty-seven text messages on my phone of you saying the exact same thing today.” Jungeun refuses to admit that she actually counted, but she totally did.

“And you replied to every one.” Jinsoul says fondly.

“Of course I did.” Jungeun sits up straighter to kiss Jinsoul on her cheek. Not one to be one-upped by her wife's display of affection, Jinsoul responds with three kisses of her own, on Jungeun’s lips, her jaw, and right under her ear. Jungeun giggles because Jinsoul’s breath tickles. Still holding onto Jinsoul’s arm, she opens her eyes to meet her wife’s again.

_No, I love you more._

_Nono,_ **_I_ ** _love you more._

Yerim has long since dozed off thanks to Jinsoul constantly swaying her in her hold. Jungeun reluctantly lets Jinsoul get up from the couch to take Yerim to the nursery. After putting their daughter in her crib and making sure that she’s sleeping, Jinsoul moves to their bedroom to change out of her work clothes.

Jungeun sighs because once again she had just allowed Jinsoul to take her baby away from her. With no more wife or child to keep her occupied, she leans her weight forward on her knees and rests her chin in her palm. She raps her fingers against her own face wondering what to busy herself with as Jinsoul freshens up.

“Would my other baby like to be put to bed as well?” Jinsoul calls from their bedroom after a few minutes.

Jungeun turns around on the couch, she doesn’t even bother arguing with Jinsoul over the pet name anymore. “Soul, it’s barely 6pm. We haven’t even had dinner. What are you talking about?”

Jinsoul emerges from the bedroom, with her blazer now off and the sleeves of her white shirt rolled halfway up. She leans against the doorframe, smiling at her wife while removing her necktie.

“I meant sex, but you do you.” Jinsoul says casually, before disappearing back into the bedroom again.

Jungeun would be too embarrassed if I told you about the way she practically scrambled to join her wife before she undressed herself completely.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I write things and I have no idea how I managed to make it so.... fluffy.... This piece is definitely one of those.
> 
> I hope you guys like this piece bcs I certainly do! And tbh you'd do me a huuuuuuge favor if you'd suggest another title for this.... bcs it's just so ????
> 
> I await your feedback with bated breath 😌😌😌
> 
> Come fight me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ekeilips)
> 
> As always, take care of yourself and #StopLipSoulAngst2020


End file.
